


Comfy Bed

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a White Day domestic and fluffy day between Matsukawa and Hanamaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Bed

**Author's Note:**

> **theme:** White Day  
>  **prompt:** domestic and fluffy | requested by [anon](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/141033356807/yo-do-you-think-you-could-write-some-super) on tumblr  
> [send me White Day requests?](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask)

 

Between early morning and midmorning, it is unsurprising that Matsukawa is the first awake. He climbs out of bed and pulls on a sweater to fight the morning chill that hasn’t quite left yet. He hisses softly as the cold floor meets his feet, cursing his dislike of socks.

After stopping by the bathroom, he makes his way to the kitchen and begins to prepare breakfast, already an expert at doing the task silently.

Ten minutes later however, Hanamaki exits the shared room and finds his way to the kitchen, leaning against Matsukawa’s back.

“G'morn” he slurs, ready to fall asleep right there. Matsukawa chuckles, looking behind him.

“Good morning Hiro. Go clean up” he says, ushering his friend away who complies, stumbling on his way to the bathroom. “Don’t fall asleep” he adds as an afterthought.

Hanamaki’s movements are slow and slightly unfocused as he brushes his teeth, relieves himself, and returns to the bedroom to pull one of Matsukawa’s shirts on.

Instead of the kitchen, Hanamaki goes to the living room and sits on the couch, eyes watching Matsukawa work in the kitchen. He looks down at his phone, which he left on the coffee the night prior, and is rewarded with the date.

Looking back at Matsukawa in the kitchen, he makes an announcement. “I’m cooking dinner tonight.”

“Can the kitchen survive your abuse?” Matsukawa jokes.

“As long as you won’t be baking” Hanamaki easily parries.

“Touché.” Hanamaki hums around a yawn which leaves a smile on Matsukawa’s face. “Alright.”

Hanamaki says nothing more as he rests his head on the back of the couch and watches Matsukawa cook, growing even more drowsy than he had been before.

With the food finished and prepared, Matsukawa manages to carry the two plates and mugs of coffee (Hanamaki’s a lighter color because he likes more sugar to sweeten the drink) into the living room. Hanamaki accepts his mug and plate and after turning the television on, they eat their breakfast.

Breakfast done and food eaten, none are in the mood to make the track back to the kitchen, so the plates are set on the coffee table.

The rest of the day is spent mostly on the couch watching tv, chatting and making jokes, and being overly comfortable. Somehow Hanamaki ends up laying on Matsukawa and the two fall into a light sleep with the television playing in the background.

When it’s starting to get late, Hanamaki escapes Matsukawa’s clutch, who protests softly but is to invested in his nap to do much. He heads to the kitchen and begins to prepare the meal he’s had planned for a few days now.

A couple hours later, Hanamaki walks back to the couch and smiles down at the peacefully dozing Matsukawa.

“Mattsun, up.” Matsukawa reaches out and grabs Hanamaki by the wrist, pulling the other on top of him.

“Later” he groans. Hanamaki is half tempted to stay where he is, but, he’s cooked dinner.

“Nope, up Mattsun” Hanamaki commands, hitting him on the shoulder for good measure. Matsukawa groans but releases Hanamaki, who retreats to the kitchen to get the drinks.

Slowly, Matsukawa sits up, scratching his head as he yawns, and then gets up to go to the table. He stops when he sees the set up. Two plates of cheese-filled hamburg steaks, two beers, and a small bowl in the middle with volleyball looking white chocolate sit neatly on the table.

“Happy White Day” Hanamaki says from behind, arms wrapping around Matsukawa’s waist.

“I’m going to have to do something grand next Valentine’s Day” Matsukawa comments, pulling Hanamaki beside him to kiss him quick on the lips.

“What if I wanted Valentine’s Day next year?” Hanamaki asks, eyebrow raised.

“We’ll see.”

Matsukawa leads them both to the table so that they can eat and not get into debate about a holiday that’s months away. They play footsie as they eat, something that never gets old, and enjoy their meal in comfortable silence.

When plates are clean and bottles empty and the center bowl has been deprived of some chocolates, the couple take their plates to the kitchen. They make sure to wash them properly and set them out to dry, lest they forget to do it later.

Once that’s been done, the duo head to the bathroom to wash up. As they sit in the tub facing each other, something that they realize should stop because the tub was not made to accommodate two large men, Hanamaki uses the shampoo to make wild hairstyles in Matsukawa’s hair. The latter doesn’t mind when he can see Hanamaki’s face light up, or how his mouth will pop open when he makes a style he finds impressive.

But after awhile, the two get out of the tub, dry off - Hanamaki makes sure to dry Matsukawa’s hair properly because the other refuses to- they retreat to their bedroom in nothing but briefs and sweats.

Hanamaki flops onto the bed face first and moans in content.

“Get in bed properly bed cherry” Matsukawa says as he walks by, slapping Hanamaki on the butt.

“I am far from a bed cherry” Hanamaki gasps in mock offense, watching as Matsukawa pulls the comforter back and then climbing up the bed to wiggle between the sheets.

“Don’t I know it” Matsukawa quips, getting in next to Hanamaki.

“We have the comfiest bed” Hanamaki boasts with a sigh.

“We have the comfiest bed” Matsukawa agrees in bliss. Hanamaki rolls over, half on top of Matsukawa, and meets his eyes.

“Happy White Day” Hanamaki repeats, staring up at Matsukawa.

“Thank you for dinner, it was nice.” Matsukawa kisses Hanamaki between the brows to emphasize his point.

“I’d do it for you any day, you know that right?” Hanamaki ask, eyes hooded as sleep begins to call to him.

“I know” Matsukawa assures, hand running soothingly up and down Hanamaki’s back.

“S'good. ‘Ove you” Hanamaki mumbles, eyes slipping shut and breaths coming out in even puffs a few seconds later. Matsukawa stares down at him with adoration, hand still moving.

“I love you too. Every day of every week and every week of every year” Matsukawa confesses, kissing Hanamaki on the forehead before he too closes his eyes and let’s Hanamaki’s breaths rock him to sleep.


End file.
